Idiocy Seeping In
by xAlternativexMusicxGirlx
Summary: Damon's had a bad couple days. The two women he's ever felt for  Kath&Elena  have crushed his heart, both believing that It'll always be Stefan. And that's where the idiocy comes in. Picking up after first episode of season two. Damon/Elena at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I think I'm crazy, but I'm going to try and write this new story. It picks up from the end of first episode of season two! Anyway REVIEW and I'll try my best at this. Also I have another story going on called Endlessly if anyone's interested and please let me know if I should continue!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or Vampire Diaries for that matter.

* * *

**

_Chapter One_

Sheer anger and depression rolled off of Damon as he threw the glass of scotch into the fire. After hearing from the two women he actually felt for say that Stefan is always going to be the one, broke him. It made everything in him want to die and just get over life or…turn it off, to just turn off the pain and feeling. He put his head in his hands and sank into the couch, trying not to feel. Feel the pain and ache Elena and Katherine had put him through or the guilt that was slowly starting to seep inside of him, over the fact that he had just killed Jeremy. It all came crashing down on him in a heap of pain and then…it was gone just like that everything in him that could feel just turned off.

Damon slowly moved his head up and looked into the fire, and then he stood up and walked over to the bar to pour himself another glass of scotch. With this new found feeling of nothingness he suddenly thought of Elena and how she would always say that "he did care". That one thought turned everything back on, just as fast as it was off it was on and killing him; the weight almost crushing him to the ground. He yelled with anguish and fell to the ground pounding the floor in with his fist in frustration. It seemed close to more then he could take, after having his feelings on for so much longer than he had…ever. It screwed him up enough to the point that he couldn't even control the flip able switch.

When he was done making a hole in the ground he stood up and took all the alcohol in his bar and drank it all until he couldn't even remember his name. It numbed everything and made things much more bearable then they actually were. Damon decided that he wouldn't bring in the sorority girls and just go through it alone.

"_I'm not surprised that you would try to kiss me, I'm just surprised you think I would kiss you back."_ The words stung him as they passed through his mind, swirling around like a tornado until it was all he could see and hear. Finally he was slouched against the side of the couch, almost asleep when the door opened and Stefan walked in looking broodier then ever. But, the worst part was seeing Elena walk in behind him with the same dried tears on her face.

Still in his drunken state Damon looked up and frowned, "What are you doing here? For another round of "Let's all make Damon's poor, pathetic excuse of a heart break into a couple more thousand pieces?" he slurred.

Elena just glared at him, words at the tip of her tongue, but she decided not to say anything and shake her head angrily as she followed Stefan upstairs.

"Oh, don't mind me just go along with the much better choice and kissable Stefan." Damon muttered as he swayed a little bit as he stood up.

Out of no where Elena came up and with all her might she slapped him across the face and Damon fell backwards stunned to silence. She went to turn around, but he grabbed her wrist. "You sure you don't want another hit there's at least this much left of my heart so you might as well just squish it before anything comes out of it." Damon pinched his fingers together showing Elena how much was left.

Elena pulled her arm back and hissed, "Don't touch me, you tried to kill Jeremy, that's not something you can just try to forgive! I hate you! I don't want to ever see your face again."

Damon bowed his head as the words pierced through him one by one, "You know what your wish my command, and no one will have to see my face again. I might just have to make the finale passing of the devil fun, tell Stefan that he is the better choice since both of you women seem to agree so much."

Then Damon left, he sped out as fast as possible leaving Elena with a confused, yet angry expression on her face. He went to where his mother was buried and laid by her headstone, contemplating when and how he should leave this wretched earth he had been rooted to for so long.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked to find that Liz, the sheriff, had texted him.

It read:

Theres a carnival coming and it's this Sat. Can u come?

Damon quickly sent back:

Sure, no prob.

She replied back with a "thanks" and then Damon relaxed against the cool grass and decided he should leave soon. By the time he arrived back at the boarding house it was a bit before noon. Suddenly Stefan pinned him against a wall, and Damon just pulled out of his hold with a tired sigh.

"What now?" Damon growled; it was one thing if Elena slapped him, but Stefan coming in and trying to act cool was not on his agenda.

"Why the hell did you try to kill Jeremy?" Stefan glared at him hard almost expecting his brother to go on some sort of rampage.

"So, he's not dead? Well that's a load off my shoulders, but let me guess Elena still hates me and I'm a bit psychotic right now." Damon summed up the end with a shrug that didn't mean the normal sign of indifference, but guilt.

"Don't act like you care. But yes she still hates you." Stefan confirmed a grim look on his face.

Damon sighed again seeming much older as he said, "Don't worry you wont have to deal with me much longer I'll be gone, dead." With that said he went upstairs to his room.

_The Carnival_

Everything during that week seemed uneventful and full of glares. Damon walked around the light colored carnival and had a bad tasting beer in one hand. He had seen Elena and Stefan walking towards the Farris wheel, while Katherine was somewhere, but he honestly didn't care anymore.

The dark colored sky brought a certain kind of air about it, an electrifying rift. Damon had heard Elena saying something about Caroline being really…off. At least she was okay, oh what did he care he did it for Elena. Stupid, stupid Elena was stuck in his head he wanted to rip out that certain part that was filled with her, but he couldn't forget and it was seemingly much harder than he anticipated.

"Hey, Hot stuff." Some girl purred in his ear, trying to sound alluring. Damon brushed her off and walked around looking for anything worth focusing on.

He looked up and saw Elena and Stefan about to kiss at the top of the Farris wheel. His stomach clenched and everything inside of him burned. He turned away and ran off without anyone noticing.

Damon passed concession stands and game booths with teenagers eagerly trying to win prizes. He stopped in the shadows and then went into the forest searching for something sharp, if he couldn't turn everything off mentally then he'd turn everything off for good. The thought seemed emo, but it seemed the right kind of one at the moment.

Damon picked up a branch that was unnecessarily sharp at the tip. He took a deep breath thinking over his life and all the fun reckless moments he had it all seemed like a long time ago.

"Don't do it!" Two voices Damon didn't think he would ever hear came up with panicked looks.

Damon smirked, "What does it matter to you guys?" his smirk left his face and anger took its place.

Elena hesitantly looked away grumbling, "I felt like something was wrong and I came here."

"Well good for you, you care again how sweet. Save that for Stefan." Damon snapped, irritation gnawing at him.

Elena glared, "Whatever just don't do anything stupid."

Damon noticed Stefan was still quiet but still answered back fiercely, "Oh don't act like you can pretend to care what happens to me just go run along so I can do my business."

The branch was suddenly positioned over his heart. Stefan's eyes widened and then Elena yelled, "Are you stupid or something? You want to die?"

Damon laughed without humor, "Sure if it can get me out of this hell." He started to plunge it in with his eyes closed, when he felt something jump on him and make him miss his heart by a centimeter. He opened his eyes and looked into Elena's overwhelmingly deep brown eyes. "What the hell was that for?" Damon yelled as Stefan helped Elena off of Damon just as shocked by her action.

"I don't know it was like instinct or something! Just ugh, whatever we need to go Stefan or something." Elena shouted, while huffing out her anger. She didn't want to save Damon from himself, but it kind of happened she probably shouldn't have stopped him, because she hated him, but she couldn't help it for a moment. It's like her whole mood towards him changed.

"More pain, god dammit." Damon cringed as he slowly pulled out the branch and caught Elena's eye. He could tell she was angry and confused with him, but it still made things worse. "It just never ends does it?" He asked towards the sky, hoping some kind of lighting bolt would just hit him now. He had his chance to just end it all, but then it was gone just like that.

"Why do Women always interfere with my life and make it harder?" He asked himself, shaking his head.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter I hope Damon didn't sound too emo or OOC so just tell me and I need ideas! PLEASE! Lol. Also please, please review I want to know if I should continue or not.**

**-Vanessa:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am absolutely amazed by how many story alerts and favorites I got this morning and reviews! I about fell over. So I would love to thank all of you who wanted me to continue. If anyone wouldn't mind could you give me some ideas just so I can start to think of stuff? It would be a huge help! But, anyway I'll try to make this story as best as possible! I'm hoping that this story rolls out the right way and that the next episode wont be too excruciating to watch when Elena hates him now. :( LOL **

**Disclaimer: If anyone were to own Vampire Diaries it probably wouldn't be me, which is exactly why I don't own it, see?.**

_Chapter 2_

Damon sat in his bed, basically wallowing in his own self pity as he heard Stefan and Elena giggling downstairs. He pushed the pillows into the sides of his head, but it didn't help. Damon wanted to scream or just act like a complete asshole to everyone and kill. It was what he wanted, but it was like he couldn't, almost as if something or someone was holding him back. The thought made him feel weak and more frustrated then he already was.

Then, he heard that they were leaving, he mentally whooped and cheered, as soon as they left he was in the living room, putting some music on and drowning his thoughts out with the loud beat of the music. He distinctly heard a knock on the door and went to open it; cracking out the booze he got the night before to refill the bar with.

He went to the front door not bothering to try to figure out who it was. As he opened the door a figure stood in front of him he would have never thought he would see again. It truly made him feel like he had finally lost any amount of sanity or rationality he ever owned. He looked from his glass back to her and thought, They put some strong stuff in here, damn. I've finally gone overboard.

Damon looked at her more closely and tried to make sure he wasn't an illusion. He reached out and touched her arm. It was solid and real at least he thinks it is right?

"Anna?" He asked still unsure and a bit confused.

She smirked and then sighed almost tiredly, "Yes, it's me."

He raised an eyebrow and let her through the threshold, "But, How are you-"

Anna cut him off. "Alive? Look." she stretched out her arm and showed him her ring, but it looked different from the regular lapis ring you would find on a vampire.

"What is this?" He gestured toward the ring, still shocked by her presence. Just what would Jeremy do if he knew she was alive, probably flip and try to get Anna to change him. he thought.

Anna sat down on the couch and replied, "It's a ring fused with another."

Damon grabbed his glass and poured more alcohol into it drinking slowly, "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Well if you're thinking that it's the lapis ring and the one John and the history teacher had fused together then you're right." Anna stood up again and added, "You can't tell Jeremy."

He snapped his head to the side to look at her. "Why?"

"Because, his life is better without me in it." Her voice was low and it sounded as if she could cry, it seemed that she probably already did.

Damon snorted at that, a rueful smile forming on his lips. "If you think his life is better then your wrong. He tried to turn himself and then I tried to kill him." he added with a flinch of guilt as it started to well up.

"You did what!" Anna yelled; she grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the wall, squeezing tightly.

Damon clenched his teeth and somehow got out, "He's fine don't worry. Go and see for yourself, it was stupid I went a bit, crazy and probably still am."

Anna released him and then left when they heard the door opening. Stefan and Elena walked in, both talking until going quiet when they saw Damon. He was holding onto his neck and breathing a little heavily, but a second longer and he was at his bar grabbing all of its contents and taking it to his room to drink. Damon turned up the music and tried to ignore the fact that she was probably spending the night. When he thought of her in his brothers room it made him want break something anything, like Stefan's face.

Damon stood up and went to the boucany that was connected to his room. He blew out a breath and sipped at his glass as he looked up into the peeking stars. When he was younger he always wondered if, when he died, would join the star? He still sometimes wondered that, but as a vampire it didn't seem like a possibility to die, it seemed like something impossible and completely laughable.

A thought went through his head as he leaned against the railing, then he left and went to consume more alcohol than a normal person could hold without dying. When he thought Elena and Stefan were already in their room he stumbled down the stairs and swung around like a drunk dancer, until his eyes found brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Really? He asked himself mentally slapping himself upside the head.

His drunkenness took over what was left of his so called "rational side" and he slurred, "What are you doing down here? It's like four in the morning." Damon sat down in a stool and spun around like a little kid, partially giggling, while gulping down the fluid as it burned down his throat.

Elena gave him a stern look, "You know technically it's bad for your liver to drink that much, it would've drowned in alcohol."

He shrugged, but on the inside he was all but shocked and surprised she was even speaking to him, so he said, "Whatever it's not like it works, nothing works."

Elena stood there a little longer, before making up her mind and heading back to Stefan's empty room. Before she left Damon asked, "Can you do something for me? It would benefit you."

Elena turned around facing him, Damon almost smiled when she didn't ignore him. "I want you to kill me."

Her eyes widened as he expected and then she turned her gaze on him, shocked eyes looking for truth. "What's wrong with you? Why do you want me to kill you?"

"I think if I died, I'd be happy that you could do it, even if you hate my guts. I mean come on if I asked the bitch she wouldn't help me." Damon explained.

Elena shook her head, "This isn't like you, you're not suppose to feel anything and just want to die."

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "No one needs me, they have Stefan. It's not like I'd be missed or anything."

"Stop it! You're not suppose to care or act like it, you don't." Elena shouted her eyes tearing up as they got close to spilling over. She didn't want this and he shouldn't either.

"What do you mean stop it? Why are you crying, I'm trying to do you a favor and you're getting all pissy at me." Damon yelled back at her mostly confused, but angry and frustrated too.

"I may hate you, but I don't want you dead!"

Damon clenched his fists, "What does it matter to you? Why, if you hate me you're not suppose to care if I die. You should want it, you can't just go from "I hate you I don't ever want to see your face again" to "I may hate you, but I don't want you dead" I mean what the hell!"

Elena stood there some tears on her cheeks, she didn't know anything anymore. When he was different and so human around her it really screwed her up. Especially when he was trying to do this give his life, even if he should for all the things hes done.

"Go, just go I'll just leave or something or ask the witch either or." He said shaking his head irritably.

"Don't, you can't just do that. Bonnie won't kill you." Elena replied with a defiant look.

Damon closed his eyes, "You know what Anna's alive, you know that? Maybe if I do something stupid enough she'll do it. Thanks for the help Elena you make my life way too fucking hard." He got up and left slamming his room door shut.

Damon threw himself on his bed and tried to figure her out, but he got no where. He wanted flip put and go crazy at her behavior, she goes from slapping him and hating him with of her whole to trying to stop him from trying to kill himself. she's doing more damage to him now rather then before when she was volatile and angry at him. It made him the most confused man alive and probably the dumbest if he still wanted to do something to take the pain away, then run from it.

* * *

Elena stood there wondering what was wrong with her; she knew that if she really hated him then she would have excepted his offer, but she just couldn't. It wasn't right and killing him would probably kill her. that was not something she she wanted to admit, but somehow it was true. when she had every reason to hate and want to kill him she doesn't or want to.

"Ugh!" Elena yelled as she slid down against the wall hitting her head against the hard surface. She wanted things to be easier, her heart would always belong to Stefan, but for the right reasons? That was a question she couldn't answer. Elena sat there for a while trying to figure out what Damon meant about Anna. She knew she was dead, but why would Damon say something like that? It was way too confusing for her to try to figure out, so she just staid there and closed her eyes, remembering the look on Damon's face when he asked her to help him...die. He seemed almost pleading with her. Why?

* * *

**So, uh how was that? Let me know if you liked it or not, because I'm not exactly sure how to go from here, but I'll figure something out. Also** **i****s Damon really crazy or is Anna really back, because I mean technically for all we know Damon could be a bit loopy. And I wanted to add that I'm trying to make Elena still semi hate him, because I don't want to make it seem too OOC, but we'll see if I can accomplish it.**

**Please Review**, **I love it when you guys do it's an awesome feeling!**

**-Vanessa:D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys? I just realized that I updated the second chapter in the same day, my bad. Sorry! Also thanks for the review and inspiration from Vee Baby (thanks!) and another thank you to everyone else! Totally appreciating it right now! Anyway I'll stop boring you guys and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any part of it what so ever, so please no one come to my house with a legal paper and a gun. Thanks! LOL

* * *

**

_Chapter 3_

As the day went by many things went through Damon's head.

One, he probably wouldn't end his pain with death at the rate he was going, (But come on if he was going to he wouldn't do it if no one knew about it. What fun would that be?)

Two, it seemed important that he should do something instead of drinking away his booze. Maybe annoy Anna or find a way to kill Katherine, because from what he could tell she was back again and that was not something he enjoyed.

And Three, he couldn't get Elena out of his head she seemed to be haunting him. Now, every time she came over after last nights events, she gave him a look of almost determination and something else, something else he couldn't place.

So in a way he needed to start doing something, anything, meaning he should start with number two. Damon got up from his bed and headed down stairs, it was a blissful Sunday with no one home. He grabbed a blood bag and a cup drinking it slowly, swishing it in his mouth a bit, and savoring the taste of it.

When he was done with his glass he threw on his leather jacket and went to where Anna was presumably staying at. He drove into the woods to find a cabin and stepped inside, finding Anna sitting there doing…nothing doing what he had been doing all night and day. She seemed almost lost in a sad weird way to him.

"What's with you?" Damon asked, grabbing a chair and spun it in front of him to sit backwards.

She looked up and sighed, "I don't know I-I just feel…that's the problem I'm feeling too much and not at all at the same time."

Damon nodded knowing exactly what she meant; it was what he was feeling now. Everything seeming to crush down on you all of these feelings, and then it's like you can't place what they are only its pain.

"I told Jeremy." Damon almost laughed at her expression to his bluff.

"What!" She yelled standing up and breaking the chair by accident.

Then, he laughed, "I'm just joking okay jeez."

Anna glared and then a devilish smile came across her lips, "Yeah and I told Elena you died this morning."

His smile was immediately wiped off his face as he stood up too and shouted, "You didn't!"

Then she laughed back at him leaning against a counter. "S'not funny when you get it done to you is it?"

"Whatever," He mumbled, clearly annoyed.

"So why did you come here?" Anna asked, basically cutting to the chase.

Now it was Damon's turn to sigh, "Well I was just gonna come here to annoy and bug you, but I think we need to get rid of Katherine. This time when I say I'm done with the bitch I mean it."

Anna grinned, "I thought you would say that. I'll help, but how are we suppose to do it? She's older then both of us and we don't know what she's planning. Whether she's after Elena or not it's hard to come up with a good enough plan to get rid of her."

"Yeah, maybe I'll talk to the saint and see what he says. If I have to, but I really want the bitch dead so I guess I have no choice. Damn." Damon started for the door and called over his shoulder, "When I talk to him, I'll call you."

Anna nodded as he left and started to hope that what ever their plan was going to be it would work.

* * *

Damon drove to the Grill and saw Caroline looking at Matt hungrily, almost. For once he actually went over towards her, instead of the bar and said, "Hey guys how are you, Caroline." His tone a bit flirty, but nothing too over the top.

Caroline looked at him and growled, not good. "What do you want?" her tone was harsh and unlike her usual shallow, bubbly self.

Matt looked Damon's way and said, "What do you want?"

Damon feigned hurt and replied, "What's with you people these days, can't even say hi."

Damon watched Caroline and saw her start to stare at Matt's neck, her eyes started to change and that's when Damon grabbed her by her arm roughly, enough for her to snap out of it a little bit and struggle against him, "What the hell let go!"

Matt walked towards him and was ready to pull his arm back and punch him when, his pupils dilated and Damon said, "You will not remember this, you'll go back to work as usual. Matt repeated the words and headed back to the bar.

Caroline was still struggling, until she realized that his grip wasn't faltering. Damon pulled her out of the Grill and dragged her to the parking lot.

"Have you drunk from anyone?" He immediately asked.

Caroline nodded her head, "Elena or Katherine whatever helped me once just so I'd change and then that other time. I didn't mean to kill them it just happened. Then that other guy, but I really don't care."

Damon shook head, "Damn this was so not suppose to happen, I'm gonna help you now okay? I don't need you screwing up and killing everyone."

"But, No buts' I saw you in there with Mat. You almost killed him." Damon's intense eyes kept her quiet as she pouted.

She sighed said, "Fine.

Damon took her over to his car and then to the boarding house. Once there he took her to the basement where he immediately put her in one of the large cells filled with vervain.

"What are you doing? Why am I down here?" Caroline yelled, banging on the doors, as she saw him start to leave.

Damon turned around at the edge of the stairs, "I can't trust you. You need to control it not go on a rampage; I'll get you some blood in an hour." He didn't wait for an answer and jogged up the stairs.

"What were you doing down there?" Stefan asked when Damon walked from the basement with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Am I not allowed down there? I thought I was the one to make all the rules." Damon answered grabbing his glass from earlier and filling it back up with blood.

"I can smell someone else here, who are you storing here?" Stefan asked as he headed for the stairs.

"I don't think so brother, that's for me to know." Damon stood in front of him and crossed his arms smirking. "But, if you want to know, I'm about to do some good to the community."

Stefan snorted, "And what would that be?"

"Well you see Katherine decided to drop us a present. I know why Caroline's been acting so strangely." Damon grimaced a bit, at the thought of Katherine. Stupid, evil knifing bitch was what went through his mind.

Stefan's face paled a little, "You don't mean-"

Elena cut him off as she walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong with Caroline?" Her intense gaze setting on Damon.

"She's a vampire." He stated bluntly, watching her eyes widen in surprise.

"But, how? I mean who turned her?" She asked in a whisper.

Damon quirked an eye brow at her, "Oh so you don't think I did it, that's a plus," He winked at her raising a thumbs up. "But, according to Caroline she said Katherine did it."

Elena's face sloped down as did her expression and then suddenly it was filled with complete and utter hate. "That's it; we need to do something this is too far."

Damon nodded noticing Stefan hadn't said anything in a while, "I was hoping you would say something like that." He turned to Stefan, "I needed to talk to you about something actually."

Stefan looked up, "What?"

"Well, I was talking with Anna and we decided that it was time to take matters into our own hands and find a way to kill Katherine."

"Did you just say Anna? Have you lost your mind? She's dead." Stefan exclaimed and looked at Elena for some help, but she didn't seem surprised. "You're not surprised?"

She turned to him and shook her head, "No, he said she was alive in one of our…conversations."

Stefan looked between the both of them confused, one thought going through his mind when did they talk? Sudden jealousy flashing through his eyes at the thought of them alone talking.

"Don't look at me like that there's no reason for you to be jealous, she hates me don't you remember?" Damon's voice suddenly harsh and cold as he looked right at Elena, who glared.

"Yeah I do, there's exactly no reason for you to be jealous, I wouldn't run to his arms." It seemed like she was more talking to Damon then him by the way she was face towards his brother and all but yelling.

Damon laughed humorlessly, "And I wouldn't even touch her reminds me too much of Katherine." He sneered, but in his eyes you could tell he didn't mean a single word.

They were almost nose to nose, "Oh I'm sure that's why you tried to force yourself on me huh?" Her voice just as cold and vicious as his.

Stefan snapped his head toward Damon, "What did you do?"

"Oh, you didn't tell him that part I'm surprised or the conversation we had last night? I'm starting to think you care." Damon sneered out the word and stared into Elena's eyes, waiting for her to look away first.

"I wouldn't care about a killer like you, if it cost me my life." Her eyes were the same it held so much, but deep inside she cared, too much.

Damon whispered back, "Well I guess you're gonna die."

Stefan was tired of watching he didn't like where this was going and the two were way to close. They needed to get back on topic, "You guys need to stop, and we'll talk about this later."

"Awe, I liked where it was going getting a bit intense." Anna walked into the room and leaned against the counter.

Damon glared at her, "Oh shut up will you."

Elena finally looked over at Stefan who was looking at Anna, "Two rings fused together one the teacher had and my sun protector, enough of an explanation?"

They nodded and then Anna said, "So I heard about the problem, what do we do help her with the thirst?"

"We could get her going on animal blood." Stefan suggested.

"No," Damon and Elena both immediately replied, then both glared at each other.

"You want her to feed from people Elena?" Stefan asked her wonder and a bit of hurt in his eyes.

Damon actually started laughing at the hurt in his brothers eyes, Damon knew Stefan had no idea what the word hurt he meant anymore.

Stefan glared at him, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, just your idea of hurt and mine are different. Mine's worse." Damon declared, fully aware of  
Elena's eyes on him, studying the way he looked when he said that, his own vulnerability showing.

Anna cut in before Stefan could say anything, "Well as much as I want to watch this go on like a soap opera we have a bitch to kill and a newborn to train here."

"Well I'm gonna go and get her some blood." Damon went into the fridge and grabbed two blood bags.

Before he went down the basement Elena called, "Can-can I come and see her?"

He stopped and looked at her, "Whatever." She followed him, with Stefan's eyes trailing down after her.

When they got close to the cell Elena asked, "Are you still trying to die?"

"Why are you offering?" Damon stopped for a seconds and looked at her, her eyes still showed a bit of intense anger, maybe some frustration too.

"No, just wondering. You shouldn't want to die." She started walking again.

He went after her and grabbed her arm, "Why do you keep doing that? You're only making it worse for me."

Her eyes held something, something he wasn't sure it was in between exasperation and partly sympathy or understanding.

"What am I doing? I haven't done anything to you."

His eyes plead with hers and he felt tired beyond his age, "You're doing everything to me. I want to leave your life with knowing that you know I did it for you, but then you don't want me to, then you hate me again and then you do his say you don't care and do that, care."

Elena felt so uncertain she wanted to hate him it was natural, he had done many things for him to, but there was always something. "It seems switched don't you think? Maybe I'm the heartless bitch. I hurt Jeremy and lost his trust, I lie to Jenna, I let Katherine turn Caroline, Stefan needs someone like him, and I hurt you when you were already hurt beyond repair."

"Don't do that, you're not her. The things I've done can't be taken back." He went to go and touch her arm in reassurance, but she moved her arm.

"Don't touch me; you're wrong I am like her. I want to hate you, but at the same time I can't."

Damon stepped away from her said, "We'll continue this later, we need to help your friend."

She nodded and wiped a tear that came across her cheeks. Once at Caroline's cell he said, "Here, you'll need this."

Caroline looked up and saw Elena, "Katherine? You're here why?"

Elena clenched her fists, "I'm not Katherine, its Elena."

"Oh, well it doesn't make a difference to me." Caroline hungrily drank down the bags and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Damon sighed we need to go, "He grabbed Elena and started walking back upstairs ignoring Caroline's protests and begging.

"Took you long enough," Anna muttered.

Stefan stared at them and then his eyes set upon Damon's hand on Elena's arm. Elena noticed and removed her arm from his grip and sat down on one of the counters. "So how are we going to kill her?"

Stefan looked away from everyone, "Do we have to kill her? Why can't we just make her leave?"

"Really and let her be able to come back I don't think so. And do you really think she would leave willingly?" Damon asked amused at Stefan's sudden change of mood at the mention of Katherine.

"No, but maybe if I could talk to her." Stefan insisted.

Elena turned toward Stefan, "You still love her don't you? I should've known." She jumped off the counter and ran upstairs ignoring Stefan's callings.

"This is your fault isn't it?" He asked turning to Damon.

Damon pointed to himself, "My fault? What are you talking about, she fucking hates me."

Stefan stepped closer to him, "Not enough to want you dead."

"What how do you know that?" Damon asked truly bewildered.

"She talks in her sleep and something's I just want to drive a stake through your heart every time." Stefan growled out angrily.

"Oh, so there have been other times. Do it I dare you stake me see if I care." Damon said confidently.

Stefan took the chance and ripped the tabled leg and advanced towards Damon. Damon didn't move when he got closer, but right before it plunged into his chest Elena called, "Don't do it!"

Stefan got him, just above the heart as Elena ran down the stairs after Damon who sank to the ground, pain eloping him.

Elena turned to Stefan, "Why did you do that?"

"My anger just took over and he was mocking me I couldn't help it." Stefan replied, glancing at his bleeding brother on the ground.

Anna cam up with two blood bags and said, "Here, "She handed them to Elena and then Anna ripped the table leg from his chest. Damon cried in pain and then leaned against the wall.

Suddenly the front door was open and Jeremy randomly ran in looking frazzled, but then his eyes fell on Anna and he asked, "Anna?" Before she could say anything he fainted with a thud against the ground.

* * *

**Okay guys, how was that? It was a lot longer than usual so I hope you like it. Next chapter, *hint, hint* the wolves come in! Wahoo! Also another possible pairing that's my third favorite that could possibly happen. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, People of Fan Fiction! Well I'm back and I got a freaking new laptop YES! My dad loves me a lot to have gotten me this and also on the 18****th**** I saw PARAMORE! They were so worth the money I swear they were awesome and Tegan and Sarah were there too. Okay I'm sorry I'll stop and let you guys get to reading please Review! Oh and don't hate me for not updating I've been kind of busy more or less.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries! **

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"You know too much pain can kill a person, why am I not dead yet?" Damon asked looking up as Elena started to clean the wound that was slowly starting to heal.

Elena winced at the meaning in his words and tried to focus on cleaning his chest. She stood up and went to throw away the shredded pieces of cloth from his shirt that they ripped from his shirt to stop the rapid bleeding.

Stefan stood there after taking Jeremy upstairs and watched as his girlfriend went to throw away part of Damon's shirt. When she was around the corner he went up to his brother and leaned down, "Why do you have such a hold on her when you claim to say she hates you?"

Damon smiled and said, "I wish I knew what you were talking about, she hates my guts. She won't even kill me."

Stefan's expression turned into one of confusion, "Kill you? Why would she kill you?"

"Because I wanted her to do it, but she won't." Damon shrugged as if it was nothing, but it was definitely something he didn't want to show emotion towards.

"I don't understand why-"

"Um, how's your chest?" Elena asked, cutting Stefan off as she walked over.

Damon looked up at her and sighed, "Fine." He stood up slowly and turned toward Stefan. "You should get Caroline more blood in the next hour I'm going to go and take a bath, thanks."

For some unknown reason Elena blushed and left the room as did Damon. She found herself walking towards his room and stop. _What am I doing_? She thought.

Elena couldn't help, but stand there, in front of his door. She wanted to do something, move, leave, anything but stand there and act like an idiot. It seemed unknown to her as why she was there, but it felt like she was suppose to for some unmistakable reason. Even if in everything in her wants to hate and despise him, she finds herself here at his door. _I probably will die_, she thought to herself thinking about what she had said to him. She can't care she's not suppose to.

"What are you doing?"

Elena whirled around and with a sigh of relief she shook her head, "I don't know Anna."

Anna raised an eyebrow and put an awkward hand on Elena's shoulder. "Are you sure? I mean if you want to we can talk, I know I'm not the best person to talk to, but if you want."

Elena smiled, "Yeah, I think I need to let some stuff out."

They walked into the guest bedroom Elena decided to stay in and sat down. "Uh, how's Jeremy?"

"Asleep, he'll be fine; he's just a bit shocked I guess. So, what's going on with the Damon thing?"

"I…I want to hate him more than anything and most times I do, it's just. I can't I want to so bad it hurts, and then there's this side that won't. It's too complicated, and I feel like Stefan's smothering me sometimes."

Anna nodded and shifted on the bed, "It does sound complicated, but why were you in front of his door?"

"That's the problem I don't know. I just went there, almost against my will, well my mind." Elena sighed once more.

Anna put her hands up, "Okay don't get mad, but maybe deep, deep, deep down inside you actually care about him, like love him."

Stefan walked in the room with a weary expression, "Love who?"

"Oh uh, no one! Um right Anna?" Elena nervously asked looking towards Anna away from Stefan's skeptic look.

Anna nodded, following Elena's lead, "Yeah no one."

Elena blew out a breath and cautiously looked up at Stefan. "I'm gonna go check up on Jeremy."

* * *

Damon lay on his bed after taking a bath and listened to Elena run out of the guest room, he had listened to at least most of the conversation and was beyond baffled. He wanted to scream into a pillow and just freak out. She was so confusing; she couldn't make up her damn mind at all. Either she wants him dead or alive. Which is it? Of course he wouldn't truly get it out of her, but he could at least make some sort of decision for her.

_Then I'll just fake my death, I'm not ready to die just yet anymore, let's see if she does care._ Damon thought, taking a duplicate ring of his out from his drawer, his father's same ring.

He set it on his bed and wrote a quick fake goodbye note declaring his decision, then writing another note for Anna to know the truth in her jacket pocket. And then with one last look around his room he left.

He ran and started to think about what he'd do. He would be there on the outside looking in, helping her when she didn't know until he decided to show his face, if ever to her.

Damon rented a hotel room an hour and a half from Mystic Falls and waited, waited for them to believe his death and for everything else to start.

* * *

Elena felt weird, something was wrong and she couldn't seem to place what it was. Jeremy was fine, still sleeping and Stefan was downstairs giving Caroline some blood. And Anna was with her watching Jeremy.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked looking Elena over with concern.

Elena shook her head and whispered, "I'm not sure." She stood up and went to Damon's room. She softly pushed the door open and walked in. There wasn't anything there except a ring and paper on his bed.

When the realization set in she scrambled over to his bed and hastily took the paper and started to read.

It read:

Elena,

I know you probably don't care, but I guess this is my goodbye to you. If you haven't already guessed, my ring's there and I want to, well to put it simply do what you wouldn't do for me and do it myself. I really don't even know why I'm writing this, but I think you should know. I want to say that I'm sorry for everything I've done in entering your life and I hope that maybe one day you'll forgive me.

-Damon

P.S. Stefan better take care of you, but if I have to I'll come back from the dead to save you, and I love you. (Even if you don't love me I still don't care) And I take back what I said about you being like Katherine, you can't be like her.

Elena found herself sobbing by the time she was done reading, it just couldn't be. He can't be dead it spun through her head over and over again. It didn't seem possible that he could just die.

She found herself lying on his bed tears still flowing down her face as she reread it over and over again. Elena felt like someone just hit with a semi truck, sure he was a despicable asshole, but he fit in her heart somewhere, it was cheesy but true. She hated him as much as she…loved him. Every fiber in her being knew she wasn't supposed to, but she did and couldn't stop. Elena took the ring on the bed and slipped it on, feeling somehow closer to the idiot who should not have somehow caught her heart in his dark trenches.

_How am I going to live like this, knowing that I somehow love him when he's dead_? She asked herself. Elena couldn't handle it and flipped.

"Anna!" She yelled and threw herself at her when she ran into the room. The tears flowed more freely as she wept into Anna's shirt.

"What's wrong Elena?" Anna asked patting her head softly.

"H-he's…I…Damon h-he's going to k-kill himself." Elena moved from her and handed the paper to her.

Anna read it and her eyes widened, she read it again and put a hand to her mouth. "Stefan! Come here!"

Stefan was in the doorway in seconds, "What happened?" He looked at Elena's face and Anna's shocked one. He took the note from her hands and read it.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow up in more likely rage then jealously, noticing the ring on her finger, looking exactly like Damon's.

Stefan went over to Elena and tried to comfort her, but she pushed him off her and stood up, after noticing the look on his face when he read it.

"What is wrong with you? He was your brother and you're mad that he said he loved me? So what, I loved him more then I hated him!"

Stefan's face paled as well as Anna's.

"What. Did you. Just Say?" Stefan whispered the shock of it all covering his rising pain.

Elena looked between the two and sprinted out the door and down the stairs to her car. She couldn't take it anymore, everything going on was too overbearing. Did she mean what she said about Damon? She wasn't sure. She just needed to leave, so she did, looking at the black crow that flew over her head as she drove.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, (Right before she read the note)

Damon couldn't help it, he wanted to go and at least check to see if anyone had went into his room. He sat in a tree right by his window and willed himself into a crow. He watched and saw someone walk into his room slowly.

He watched as Elena took notice of his room and then sprint towards the bed. She took the paper and read. Damon was shocked when he saw tears form in her eyes and spill over, then she did what he least expected her to do she slid the duplicate ring on her finger and sob some more before calling for Anna.

_She does care_. He thought and then with a final blow of complete and utter shock he almost fell out of the tree. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

Damon flew from the tree and saw that she was headed to her car; he flew overhead as she drove and then went behind the trees to transform back. He followed her and figured out that she was headed to her parent's grave.

He left a silver rose by the grave before she got there.

After trying to calm Stefan down Anna went into Jeremy's room and sat down by his bed, grabbing her jacket on the way.

She slowly slid it on and sighed, so many things had happened in such a short time that it was way too confusing and crazy. Anna leaned down and kissed Jeremy's cheek softly, smiling at his comfortable form. As she moved, she heard a distinct crumpling sound and reached in her pocket and found a piece of paper inside.

Anna unfolded it and cautiously read,

Anna,

Well hell, this is the note where I tell you I'm not really dead. I'll be around Mystic Falls, watching from the sidelines. I know you're thinking, "What the hell is he doing that for?" But I have my reasons. And if you tell Elena that I'm really alive I will kill you. No one needs to know and I thought that at least one person should know. Watch out for Elena, for me, please.

-Damon

Anna's eyes widened when he said "please" she knew something was different about the whole situation, it didn't seem quite right.

"Anna?"

She looked down and saw Jeremy's eyes open and then he sat up straight to look at Anna clearly. "Is that really you or am I dead?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No you're not dead. I'm really here."

"But how? I mean I thought I saw them take you away and Damon said you died."

Anna held up her hand and replied, "Two rings fused together."

"Oh that makes sense." Jeremy smiled and kissed her hand. "I missed you."

She leaned down and kissed him, "Missed you too." She mumbled against his mouth and then deepened the kiss, moving herself farther on top of the bed and Jeremy.

"Anna? I need to tell you something important." They stopped kissing and Anna moved to the side to lie next to him.

"What is it?" She asked a little breathless, even if she didn't need to breath.

Jeremy sighed, "There's werewolves, I-I saw Tyler's uncle transform into one."

"What?"

* * *

**Kay, guys how was that? Too cheesy? Retarded? I'm not sure myself, but I really want to know what you guys think. So I have some idea about what's going to happen next, so I guess we'll see about that. Thank you for reading my stories or story, I appreciate that, just thought I'd throw that out there.**

**Love you guys! Please Review, very much appreciated and praised!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm surprisingly back, already, and I wanted to post this I guess when I had some time. Hope you like it, I'm not sure how you guys are liking it right now, so I really want to know in a review if you guys don't mind. Thanks to everyone who alerted or put me as a favorite in some way.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Vampire Diaries. I'm just using some stuff from it. **

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"So you're saying that there are not just vampires here, but werewolves too?" Anna sat up, disbelief rolling off of her.

Jeremy sighed and leaned against the headboard, "Okay I know this sounds crazy, but if vampires exist don't you think that most others would too?"

Anna didn't exactly know what to think of this. She would have to tell the "fictionally dead Damon" that werewolves seemed to exist and that somehow it was another thing to worry about. "We have too many things to worry about right now, Werewolves, Katherine, the Barbie blond in the basement and Damon being…dead." As the lie rolled from her mouth, she wanted to laugh at how untrue it was.

"Dead? You're telling me that Damon Salvatore, the cocky bastard, is dead?"

Anna nodded, hiding a small smirk and then a grim look came across her face as she bit her lip, "Elena said, before you were awake, that she basically loved him."

Jeremy's eyes widened and his face seemed too ashen, "She what? I knew it, knew it, knew it! But, she's serious? He tried to kill me!"

"I know, but she was so emotional after finding out about it, he left a note for her and I guess the truth just came out. She seemed to have shocked herself as well as me and Stefan."

Jeremy stood up slowly and turned to Anna, "Where is she?"

Anna rubbed the back of her neck, "She left, and I'm not sure where she went."

Jeremy nodded, "I think I know, but I'll talk to her in a little while. I need some time with you."

* * *

It seemed to Elena that winter had just dropped itself on Mystic Falls in one clump of weather. Even as she shivered, she stayed, letting the cold air swirl around her and slowly start to frost on the grave stones. Elena swept a hand over the stone and closed her eyes, clutching the silver rose that seemed to have been put on the grave.

"Mom, I really need you and I wish I could at least talk to you, but I can't. Everything going on has been too much and I don't know what to do. Damon, he-he's dead and I don't know what I'll do with myself if I can't get over that fact. Stefan probably hates me and I feel like Damon's death is my fault. I should have told him the truth, but I couldn't. You probably think I'm crazy for even caring about him, no doubt about loving him, you too Dad. There are tons of things I should hate him for, but others I love." Elena shook her head letting her streaming tears fall down her face quietly.

Elena felt herself drift as she leaned against their stone. She wanted to just get lost in the dream realm and fade, have no worries. So she tried to.

"_Damon?" Elena moved around the now snow covered grave yard and turned around in a circle until he appeared in front of her. "I-Is that really you?" She asked, reaching a hand towards him._

_His blue eyes pierced hers as he nodded, "The one and only."_

_She had tears in her eyes again, "Why'd you do it? Why would you leave me like this?"_

_Damon cupped her cheek and brushed away her tears, "I thought you hate me and don't care about me."_

_Elena shook her head furiously, "No, no I do care, as much as I don't want to I do. You know I think you're right I may just die. I think I…love you and hate you. I'm not sure which is stronger anymore."_

_Damon tilted his head and whispered, "Well you already know how I feel as much as you annoy me. And even when you think I'm gone I'm here." She leaned forward and felt warmth spread her as she lightly kissed his lips, it was more right then she had ever dreamed of. And then it was gone._

Elena shot up in her bed and looked around frantically for Damon, but when the realization set in she felt the hot tears burn at her eyes. "It was a dream, just a dream." Her slow, pain filled tears turned into sobs and gasps. She clutched her chest as she felt like it would rip open. Elena wanted nothing more than to fall back into that dream again, get lost in it, and keep that little fantasy of him always in mind.

When her sobs quieted a little she tried to remember how she got home, but nothing came to her. Elena wasn't really sure of anything. It looked to be early morning and she was last at the graveyard and now she was in her room, who had brought her home? She looked on her dresser and found a silver rose, like the one on her parent's head stone, but different, it had a crow feather tied to it. Elena wasn't sure what to think of it, so she didn't and changed her clothes, wanting to feel comfortable in the oncoming cold. Maybe she was going crazy, but Elena smelled her hair and thought she smelled of Damon, but she wasn't sure. She probably was losing her mind to grief and numbness his death brought.

Once comfortable Elena snuggled under the covers and sighed with contempt until a swish came from her window. Stefan stood there in all of his brooding glory with some flakes of frost starting to form outside on his jacket. It was awkward and Elena didn't get up, she waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"Hi," She breathed in a soft, nervous voice. Elena didn't want to go through this she wanted to mourn for the loss of Damon Salvatore, the arrogant ass of a man with a broken heart, but also the man she claimed to hate and love in a mixture of confusion, yet honest passion. That's all she wanted at the moment and it seemed that wasn't what she was going to get if Stefan was here.

Stefan stared at his feet, "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

It was the question, Elena wanted to avoid at all costs, but it seemed to be coming for her, searching for an answer when she didn't want to give one. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Stefan could tell she was a complete mess inside and out; her hair in tangles and tear stained cheeks, with a new pale complexion to her skin and her eyes didn't really seem like they had any life in them.

But, Stefan just needed this answer and he would be on his way, then they could discuss everything else at a much later and preferred time. "Please, just answer this question and I'll leave you alone."

"I don't know, that's my answer, I don't know anything right now. If anything comes up have Anna come by please." Elena said with a sort of dismissal at the end that sent him out with grim a curt nod.

"Alone again," Elena muttered.

"Not quite."

Elena looked up to the new visitor and her jaw almost dropped, "Katherine."

Katherine smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking Elena up and down before setting her gaze on her fully. "Elena, I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Elena was in full panic mode as she stared at her exact duplicate, same face, eyes, height, it was completely weird and strange to Elena. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked cautiously, yet annoyed by the fact that people or vampires in particular, couldn't just leave her alone.

"Well I heard about Damon's death, it seemed like such a pity, a good vampire just giving himself up to death like that, foolish." Katherine shook her head and set her eyes back on Elena. "I need you to do something for me and if you aren't cooperative I'll have to rip your necklace right off you and compel you to and I don't think that would be much fun now would it?"

Elena nodded, "What do you need to me to do?" Elena felt sick to her stomach asking this, not sure what she had to do or possibly say.

"I need you to tell dear Stefan that it seems you Elena have proven my point. Hate is only the beginning, not the end. I want you to tell him that along with, the ones of the moon are meant to be killers of the ones of the night. That's all." Katherine smiled at Elena's obvious confusion and added, "It was nice meeting you and I hope you can give the message clearly, it's a bit important."

Elena decided to ask somewhat confidently, "Why do you want me to tell him this if you can?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise? Or are you just naturally questionable? Anyway I think it's more fun to send a message, it tells you something." She was gone in the same moment leaving Elena hurt by the statement Damon would always ask. She was irritated and worried But, scared more than anything and immediately dialed Stefan's number, even if he was the last person she wanted to talk to, Damon would be the first if he-

Elena cut herself off from thinking things like that and waited until, Stefan answered, "Hello?"

"Stefan, you need to come here now. Katherine was just here." The line went dead and Stefan was in the room within seconds.

"What did she say? Did she do anything? Are you all right?" He asked all in a rush.

Elena sighed and nodded, "I'm fine, but she told me to give you a message." She told him what she said word by word and his eyes widened at the end.

"Ones of the night? Ones of the moon? What does that even mean?" Stefan asked pacing around the room.

Elena's irritation grew at his questions. "How am I supposed to know? That's what she told me."

"She's probably right about one thing." He muttered, and stopped pacing to glance at Elena.

Elena narrowed her eyes, "What's that?" She wasn't honestly sure about anything her doppelganger had said, but she wanted to know what Stefan seemed to have figured out or known.

Stefan released an agitated breath, "Nothing, we should go and see Anna and your brother; to tell them about Katherine."

Elena knew that he still loved her and calmly took a deep breath in, "It's okay that you still love her."

His head snapped towards her sharply, and then he was standing right in front of her, "So it can seem okay that you're in love with Damon? And make everything a little better?"

"What would it matter if I did? He's gone and she's still here!" Her words were harsh and cold as she said them; she had never been this way towards him, but she felt that rage start to burn I her and beg or some kind of release.

Stefan stepped back from her seeing those tears again, he didn't like it, but he knew they were tears for his brother. "You're right, I'm sorry, but we should probably go."

He tried to grab her in an embrace to get to the boarding house, but she pulled from him and said, "I can get there on my own."

Elena changed when she sent him away and threw her coat on in the cold. Her car was parked in the driveway, so whoever had taken her home had brought her car back. As she drove she tried to get Damon out of her head, she used to hate him, right? But more than that she secretly loved him and it wasn't till then that everything clicked, _I love him, I love Damon freaking Salvatore, but he's…deceased. Dead._ The words rang throughout Elena's mind in swirls of angst and depression, why did she just have to figure this out now, maybe if she hadn't kept these feelings so locked in then everything would be different and it wouldn't be her fault for his absence. _Death_

Once she was in their driveway she made her way up the steps and in the house with an audible sigh, it didn't feel like the boarding house anymore without him, she needed to lock away his name any trace of him as long as she could keep herself sane.

Elena turned a corner and Anna appeared by her side and stopped Elena to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry Elena. He, Damon will forever be a stupid ass, but I assure you this will not be the last of him."

Elena was confused by her words but mostly flinched when she said his name. "Thank you."

Jeremy came up and from behind Anna and pulled his sister into his arms for a hug, "Sis, I really am sorry, he wasn't so bad, except for the killing thing though, but he was a kick ass video gamer, and cook." He tried to smile, but he couldn't and just held his sister as she lightly wept into his chest.

"Ugh, I need to stop this crying, or I'll never be able to cry again." Elena sucked in a shaky breath and went to go sit down in _his_ favorite spot in front of the fire. She waited for everyone to sit and get situated so she could just get this over with and go up to _his_ room and wallow in her own self pity.

"I uh called Bonnie." Stefan announced as he leaned again the fire place.

"Oh," was all Elena said, she felt that when she found out about _him_ she would be pretty happy, considering he almost killed her once.

Just then the front door opened and Bonnie came in with Anna and Jeremy following into the room. Elena didn't move, but when Bonnie saw that look on Elena's face she immediately knew something had happened, someone had died.

"Elena? Are you okay it's as if someone…"Bonnie trailed off not knowing whether to continue or not by the looks she was getting from Stefan and Anna both.

Elena turned toward her, cheeks still puffy red and her hair a mess, not brushed, but Elena didn't care. "Died?" Her voice was emotionless and cold.

She stared at the fire and breathed slowly, somewhat steadily. Stefan's eyes were hard as he said, "Damon's dead."

Elena's head snapped towards him again, "How can you say that and not be somehow sad or remorseful? Your brother has just died and you're in your own little world of broodingness that is such doom and gloom that Damon would be able to see it! I don't know what your problem is, but fix it, have a little emotion or go and screw Katherine."

Bonnie's jaw dropped and pretty much everyone in the rooms did at Elena's tone and utter harshness of words.

Stefan lost it again and just leaned away from the fireplace, "So what you're like Damon now, mocking me? I don't have a problem, but what's yours we all see it, you love him and he's dead! So what he's my brother he doesn't care about anything, why should I care about him?"

"It shouldn't matter you're family! And yes, yes I love him I admit it I do! I've kept it down and wouldn't let any of my real feelings come up because of what I thought we had, Stefan. Maybe I am like him, but he's right and you know what Katherine may be the exact replica of me, but at least I won't make the wrong choice, even if it won't ever be made the way it should be." Elena argued back, letting her anger seep out of her and some of her stupidity for talking to a vampire like this no matter who.

Then what least expected to happen did, Jeremy laughed. He laughed and laughed, "You know guys I think this should be a freaking soap opera I mean come on."

Anna smacked his arm, "Don't be a jackass Jeremy." She glared at him untill he nodded and rubbed his arm.

As Elena tried to calm down she decided that she may need another resource, she quickly went up the large staircase and went into Damon's room. It was black and beautiful as always to her.

She laid herself on his bed and breathed in his scent from the pillows. There was a knock on the door and then the door was softly pushed open with Bonnie's figure walking over.

"Elena, I know you're upset, I'm sorry. That blow up down there was very…interesting. I'm not gonna say I'll miss him, but for you I won't say anything I would right now if you didn't love him."

Elena nodded and hugged Bonnie tightly, "Thanks."

* * *

**Okay this wasn't too much of an interesting chapter well a bit actually, but anyway I know it was kind of soon for her to realize her true feeling but whatever. Next chapter which I will start right now will start with Damon and where he's at. Oh and Elena wants some clarification his death so if you know what that means you'll have an idea about what will happen soon. **

**Anyways thank you to those of you who reviewed Lol, Romeo and Juliet is the best way you could describe it! You know who you are, *cough* Rachel *cough* **

**Please Review and tell me anything that you would suggest me to do or I don't know, but anyway love you guys!**

**-Vanessa :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Back again wahoo! This laptop seriously helps me get out chapters sooner then I originally would. Please, please tell me what you think and even if you don't well whatever, but let's get on with some Damon! LOL He is the freaking hottest vampire ever and I think he might even beat Edward, well that depends, considering I love both, that would be interesting though. Team Damon vs. Team Edward. Ooh what do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own VAMPIRE DIARIES or ever will.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Damon paced around his room, needing to do something. He wanted to hold Elena again as he did in the graveyard, checking on her, asleep in the snow by her parents grave. She was so soft and fragile, Elena murmured things in her sleep that he responded to, but he was sure she wouldn't have heard it.

He needed to see if anything had gone on at the boarding house important, that was the disadvantage towards pretending to be dead, but it somehow needed to be done for reasons even he himself couldn't understand.

The sound of a phone ringing brought him to the other side of the room to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Ha, I was right, so I guess you're not dead are you?"

Damon smirked, "Well obviously Anna I'm talking to you, use a little common sense."

"Whatever, do you want to know what's going on or what?" Anna asked, sounding irritated, but happy at the same time.

Damon sighed into the phone, "Just tell me, please."

"Well, just one thing before we get into the scary are lives are in danger crap, Elena is out of it and a total mess and she had a fight with Stefan." Anna remembered the way Elena had just snapped and basically chewed Stefan up and spit him back out with her words, it was a bit scary.

"They got in a fight? What about?"

"You," Anna wished he hadn't been so stupid and faked his death; some things would be easier for Elena if he had just stayed alive in Elena's mind.

"Oh, that must have been an epic fight then, how did it start though?" Damon asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Anna replied, "Stefan had Bonnie come over because of what we need to discuss, what we still need to discuss actually. She didn't know that you were dead and Stefan said it like it was nothing and Elena flipped. She yelled at him and told him to go screw Katherine. Then he accused her of loving you, even though you're "dead" and she said that she did. Her words were, "_Yes, yes I love him, I admit it, I do."_ We were all shocked again, but this time I swear it looked like Stefan was about to go psycho, he claimed to say she was acting like you, because she said something about Stefan being in his own "little world of broodingness in such doom and gloom" that even you could see it. Then Jeremy started laughing at the whole thing."

Damon was pretty much stunned into silence, the instinct to say something like, "That's my girl," hanging in the air, but he decided not to say it. He thought it was funny that she would say something like that to Stefan and saying screw Katherine, something really must have happened, Did it really take his "make believe" death for her to realize her true feelings? Damon found it a bit messed up, but at least she figured something out. "Wow, did she really say she…loved me?"

Anna snorted, "Yes, holy crap, is it really that hard to believe?"

"Oh, shut up. Where is she now?" He asked, feeling truly bad for not being there for her when he was the one causing this pain.

"She's in your room, I think Bonnie went to go check up on her and Stefan went hunting." Anna paused and added, "You really messed her up Damon. You better do something right and I read your first note, she was heartbroken. She hasn't really stopped crying, it comes and goes, but it's like you really died."

Damon cringed, and sat on the hotel bed holding the phone to his ear, while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I should be."

Anna wasn't sure if she really heard him right, "Are you crazy that's stupid you need to make this right for her. She can't handle Stefan and I think he may actually go for Katherine."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but I am going to help, what's going on that I needed to know?" Damon was tired of the guilt trip; he didn't want to hear any more, because it was affecting him.

"Well the little I heard from Stefan was that Katherine came in Elena's room and talked to her." Damon growled at the mention of her, but Anna continued, "And Jeremy said that he saw Tyler Lockwood's uncle transform into a wolf so there's obviously werewolves now too. Oh and another important thing. Katherine said something about the ones of the moon is the killers of the night." Anna explained as best as possible.

Damon thought about that for a second and then it kind of clicked, "From the way it sounds it seems like she's saying that we, the vampires, are the ones of the night and the werewolf's or Lockwood's are the one's of the moon. So they're probably the ones who are our killers."

"That makes sense, but does that mean we investigate it and head over to their house or something or just leave it alone until they make the first move?" She asked, wondering what they could possibly do to stop the threat at hand.

Damon answered instantly, "We need to have that witch go over there and try to figure them out with her witchy stuff. Then if she finds anything we'll know what we need for at least protection in case they end up coming for us."

"Simple enough, I'll tell her to do that and hopefully everything plays out okay." Anna wasn't so sure it would but it was at least hopeful thinking.

"Yeah, you have my old number right? Well if you don't find it then you can call me that way. And keep her safe, I don't trust Stefan."

Anna gritted her teeth in frustration, "Why don't you do it? And yes I have it."

"Let me clarify, can you protect her when I'm not? She won't know it's me unless I want her to." Damon snapped back.

"Fine, I'll give you news if anything happens." Then she hung up, Damon put the phone back on the hook and contemplated all the news he had just received.

Elena really said she loved him to Stefan's face that definitely struck a nerve in him. He didn't know what to exactly think of it, but hell it was really something. If only she had said it when she knew he was alive.

Damon felt like someone was going to come for him at some point and maybe not in a bad way.

* * *

"So you're asking me to just go other to the Lockwood house, flirt with Tyler and figure out how they're able to kill vampires?" Bonnie asked, relaying most of what Anna asked her to do.

Anna nodded, "Yup, sounds easy don't you think."

"I'll do it, and make Caroline's ring, if you can keep her in control and safe."

Stefan smiled, "We can do that I assure you, be careful."

Bonnie gave a slight nod and went to the door, Elena followed her and met her outside, "Can you…do you mind doing something for me later?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Depends on what it is."

Elena nodded, "I'll ask you later once you've done your little flirting mission." She smiled and hip bumped her friend, "Go get him, Bon."

Bonnie laughed, "Me and Tyler Lockwood? You're kidding me!" She got in her car and beeped a goodbye.

Elena waved and went back inside to grab her overnight bag she left and to go in Damon's room again. On her way towards the stairs Stefan stepped in front of her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Elena grimaced a little and nodded. She went to go and step around him, but he stopped her again, "I really want to make this work, can we? I just want to try, Katherine has nothing to do with anything and my brother he's, he's gone."

"I'm sorry I really am, but I can't. I don't want to live a lie and act like I'm happy when I'm not. I want it more than anything, I want to forget him and be relieved that he made his decision, but I can't help, but think it's my fault. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I probably already have. I'm not sure what to do with myself, Katherine being around, werewolves, and hell school doesn't even fit in anymore in the drama category." Elena sighed deeply and tiredly.

She finally stepped around him and went up the stairs to grab her bag. Once Elena had everything she went into Damon's room, trying not to think of his name as she peered around his rooms black features.

"I miss you," She whispered into his empty room a tear dropping on his pillow as she sat on his silk covered bed.

The same crow flew by the open window and then in another second a silver rose landed on his bed in front of her. Elena picked it up slowly and smelled it; somehow it smelled kind of like a regular rose, except with a vanilla scent mixed in. She ran up to the window and leaned out, the crow soared by the window once more before disappearing in the trees.

Taking each step slowly, Elena held the flower to her and headed to her car, and then drove home. It was a Sunday, so she had to prepare for school tomorrow and do some of the homework she had to do.

During her dreadful day of homework, self pity, and wonderment she felt depressed and not in the way where you would say, "My life sucks," more like hers actually did. She didn't want to talk to Stefan, Anna was with Jeremy, Caroline training some with Stefan in the sun, and then Bonnie was probably fulfilling her little mission.

It was all too troublesome and Elena found why most teenagers liked to whine about their lives or be emo about life, it was different for her though. She just found out she was in love with someone when he goes and kills himself, her now ex boyfriend was probably in love with Katherine longer then she thought, one of her best friends is a vampire, while the other is a witch.

Elena felt like she could understand Jeremy a little better now that she was going through this. She felt like she should talk to him at some point about it all, be brother and sister for once.

Elena was about to start writing in her diary when her phone started to ring, she picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Elena? Can I come over?"

"Yeah, Bonnie I'm at my house." Elena replied a bit concerned for her friend.

"Oh okay, I'm here." She hung up and Elena went down stairs to open the front door.

Elena smiled half heartedly and had her come up upstairs, "So how'd it go?"

Bonnie pursed her lips in thought, trying to hide a smile, "Well, it went okay I guess."

"Bonnie come one I need something distracting to do before I do something stupid. And I know you're hiding something from me." Elena crossed her arms and waited.

"Fine," She grumbled, "Well first off, he's actually not that bad, there's more to the arrogant, cocky Lockwood."

Elena raised her eyebrow, "More than being a werewolf?" she knew that Bonnie was being serious, but Tyler Lockwood? Come on that doesn't seem too realistic to Elena, but you never know.

Bonnie smack Elena's arm playfully, "Yes, oh mighty vampire girl, he is nicer towards me I guess and I don't know, maybe him being supernatural like me attracts me to him."

"I guess you're right and he is pretty hot, but what did you find out about them?" Elena asked.

Bonnie laid on Elena's bed with her, "It's the bite Elena; it's their bite that can kill a vampire. Or majorly weaken them to the point where they probably would die."

"That's well…that sucks." Elena bluntly put it, stretching out onto her bed next to her friend. "All this stuff is crazy, sometimes I don't even think it would matter if I met Stefan, it probably would've found me either way."

Bonnie sighed, "I think you're right, sometimes certain people are meant to know more than others; well that's what I think at least." Bonnie turned on her side and reminded her, "Didn't you want to ask me to do something?"

Elena blushed, "Well I know Damon better than most people and I'm not exactly sure if he's really dead or if he just ran away from us. So I want to know if you can see him."

Bonnie nodded in understanding and asked, "Do you have something of his?"

Elena took out the ring sheepishly and handed it to her, "Here,"

Bonnie took it and started to chant silently, Bonnie, then, suddenly opened her eyes, "Are you sure this is his?"

"Yeah, why?" Elena became nervous as she watched the confused witch try again to no avail.

Bonnie gave her back the ring, "It keeps tracking to a grave and it's not Damon's grave."

"Then who's-"

"His fathers." She said cutting Elena off, both of them sat up and looked at each other.

"Does this mean he's alive?" Elena asked almost hopefully.

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't know, but this is definitely not his ring that I can tell you for sure."

Elena held her head in her hands, "I'm so confused, and if he's alive I'm so going to kill him for this."

* * *

Damon came inside after hearing Bonnie and Elena's conversation, he felt like a total idiot for not thinking of adding in the witch. Elena did know him a bit too well to think of using Bonnie. So now she has hope of him alive, what will that bring him, it hasn't even been that long and it's already starting to come out. What will he do if Anna can't cover it up good enough? That was the problem.

"Hello, Damon."

Damon knew that voice, "Isobel, just the person I needed to see."

She laughed, "I came here to check on my daughter not see you, unless you really need me for something."

"Well she thinks I'm dead so let's keep it that way. I need to know anything else you know about werewolves besides the bite being able to kill a vampire." Damon more like demanded then requested his charming smile on his handsome features.

Isobel smiled, "Whatever keeps you away from her, but the only other thing I know would be that they change under a full moon and have unusual strength as well as short tempers."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks, and why are you here again?" Damon asked looking up and down the dress attire for a fashion show.

"Well, some things you just don't get to finish and others need finishing." Isobel leaned towards him a playful smile at the corners of her mouth.

Damon pushed her forward, "Uh ah, ah, I don't think so. The only person getting close to this would be your daughter." He smirked at the end when her eyes hardened.

"Whatever, just suggesting and you know she won't make it to you if she thinks you're dead." Isobel replied over her shoulder, not looking back at him.

He smiled wider, but sadder, "You never know."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Elena?" Bonnie asked holding onto the shirt that smelled of Damon.

Elena stared at her hands, "Yes, just do it, please."

Bonnie started to chant silently again and her eyes opened and widened, she wasn't sure whether to tell her the truth or lie to Elena. She gave the shirt back to Elena and said, "I don't know."

"You're lying to me Bon. He's alive isn't he? Isn't he?" Elena wanted a truthful answer so bad it hurt.

Bonnie couldn't really make a decision she kept going back and forth, between what she thought was right and then wrong, so she just let whatever come out, come out. "He's-"

* * *

**That was really mean of me like that, to just leave you guys hanging there. Does Bonnie tell her the truth or does she lie? You won't know till the next chapter! Muhahaha Lol, hopefully it won't be too long maybe this weekend, it depends or during the week, it's pretty much a coin flip, I'll pick tails! I like tails :)**

**Please Review! **

**-Vanessa :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are the freaking best, I'm serious the kind of response I'm getting from this is awesome and I hope you guys can keep it up and I'll try my best to get chapters up faster. Thank you guys, oh and what did you think of the last episode? I was so happy when I thought they broke up damn, I wish they really did. But the beginning was awesome in his dream when Damon and Elena kissed; I was in pure delena heaven right there! Well enough of the rambling, I'll get on with the story like usual. Oh and sorry updating twince in one day.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own VAMPIRE DIARIES, but if I did I would have Stefan staked seven times and then have him shipped out to the middle of the ocean just for the heck of it. LOL I'm crazy, but I LIKE IT wahoo love that song too, Enrique is sooo hot, but not as hot as Damon, but close :D **

**"Let It Happen" by Jimmy Eat World**

**(Don't own it, kinds of remind me of Damon in a way or Katherine I'm not sure)**

I have a ringing in my head  
And no one to help me answer it  
Even with you close enough to kiss.  
Every minute is arranged  
Every moment lasts a day  
But thinking about it can't help me let go, I know.

Talk, talking a lot, but it's still talk  
Gotta love how it's somehow all on me  
All the petty scenes  
And all the pretty things  
Say whatever you want  
'Cause I can laugh it off.  
I can laugh it off.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

"He's…he's dead." Bonnie bit her lip, watching her best friend's face leave any kind of color she had left and sink. Elena looked almost dead; nothing in her eyes seemed to sparkle with any glimmer of life. Bonnie felt horrible, but if Damon was just going to act like he was dead then so be it, he had his wish.

Bonnie saw him with his head in his hands in a room, she wasn't sure what he was doing, but she didn't care, she was only suppose to tell Elena whether he was dead or alive, but what did it matter if he didn't want Elena to know, it was better if he was gone, at least that's what Bonnie thought. But now looking at Elena she wasn't sure if it was the best idea.

Elena felt like her whole world just crumbled, if she thought that reading that note made her feel empty, then his was even worse, it felt like everything in her life just imploded upon itself, setting aflame. Elena wanted to get rid of everything she felt, forget it, act like everything was happy and brilliant, but it was just the opposite. And there was nothing she could do about it, she'd never see him again, tell him, or kiss him. It was all lost, everything she could have done in the future with him impossible, it was beyond her of what she would do now. She could act and feel like a walking doll for the rest of her life, live as the old women on the street who talks of vampires, when they are all gone, roaming the world, still young with etenity to spend.

She would be lucky if Katherine just killed her now, what was the point to even live if you can't be with the one person you cared about, the one who mattered the most? Pretend to love another when you don't? Those different scenarios didn't help Elena in the least. She wasn't sure how she could cope with this; the last piece of hope she held was ripped from her when Bonnie told her, it shredded her heart into so many pieces beyond repair, it just wasn't something fixable.

Elena looked up at her friend, "I-I need to go." She rushed out of the room and ignored Bonnie's calls.

Elena just ran into the forest, going down to a stream, she breathed deeply as she leaned against a tree and sighed. Elena let the tears finally pour and overcome her. Her chest felt as if it was being squeezed tighter and tighter. Damon was surrounding her mind clouding it from anything else, but the pain was there, nothing but pain. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt so much for one person until she came to the one conclusion that made sense, Love. That was all there ever was, love, hate they're both the same in the end. To hate someone is just the same as loving, both so passionately strong that it won't matter which word you use, they're more alike than different.

Elena pulled out the note and read it again, her tears mixing with the ink. "I love you too," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

A crow came swooping in above her and sat on a branch. A silver rose in his mouth.

Elena brushed away some of the tears on her cheek. "Why do you always bring me a silver rose?"

The crow just stared at her with unnaturally blue eyes, "I guess I'm losing it huh? Talking to a crow, thinking that somehow he'd be alive. What next? Stefan's going to come in telling me him and Katherine are going to get married, I mean come on!"

Elena put her head down and then screamed, letting out some of the anger and pain out. The crow didn't leave, but it flew down next to her and gently put the rose down in her lap. Elena looked down at it and picked up the rose, she brought it up to her nose and inhaled its beautiful scent. "Thank you."

She leaned against the tree and looked up past the looming forms of trees, the sun slowly making its way down, letting the moon take its place. Elena began talking aloud without even thinking about it, "You know I think I always liked the night better then the day, it always held such beautiful stars, but now I don't really see any, anymore. In a way they reminded me of his eyes."

Elena stared at the orange and pink of the sunset and sighed, she was tired, tired of everything. She felt her eyes close and everything fade away, the rose still in her hands.

* * *

Damon watched Elena grip the rose as she fell asleep. He willed himself to transform back to normal, when he was in his regular form he scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

He ran through the woods to her house and found it empty; Damon laid her on the bed and brushed a hand over cheek, memorizing her features. "Damon," She mumbled in her sleep, he smiled, but frowned when she added, "It's my fault."

Damon leaned down and kissed her lips, somehow it was like she was awake, her lips moved against his softly. He froze and then moved away from her face and still found her asleep.

He wanted to see her happy not sad and upset, but maybe she would start to forget him and he would recoil from his plans. It seemed like a doable idea, one that would break him, but she was more important. "I love you." He murmured against her ear and ran from her house back to the hotel. He went to the bar and compelled the bartender to give him the whole bottle of scotch, on the house.

Damon drank down a gulp, letting it burn down his throat while he ignored the girls flirting with him, all of them weren't Elena, so what did he care? He didn't.

"And here I thought you were dead Damon." Damon swirled around in the chair to face Katherine.

Damon smirked, "Why hello Katherine, how nice it is to see you." He turned back around and took a drink of the scotch.

Katherine frowned and sat down next to him, smiling at the bartender. "So what is the big scheme now? Pretending to be dead? So cliché already did that, or well should I say pretending to be trapped would be better put I guess."

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon asked, an irritated look crossing his face as he watched her laugh.

"Well I want a lot of things, but I really want Stefan. And you want Elena." Katherine smiled at him and ordered a shot of whisky.

Damon sighed, "And I care why?"

"You don't." She tipped her head back and drank all of the glasses contents.

He took another swig of the bottle and shooed away another blond girl, trying to get his attention. "What are you even doing here Katherine?"

Katherine smirked, "Me? Oh I don't know just saying hi and seeing if it was true or not. You know seeing Elena's poor face all red and puffy like that is so unattractive, it makes my face look ugly."

Damon gripped the bottle so tightly that it shattered and caught people's attention, but he just asked for another bottle and turned toward Katherine, "Will you just leave? Go and hang out with Stefan or something they're not together anymore so you'll probably get him back again."

"Jeez isn't someone in a mood, but I'll be on my way. At least I can laugh off the pain; you my dear sir are stuck in the zone of self pity. It's not a good place." Katherine gave him another meaningful look that turned into a playful smile, "You never know what's coming for you or at least going far away." She said over her shoulder.

Damon rolled his eyes and set the bottle on the counter, debating on whether to risk it and check on Elena, but he decided to just go back to the hotel and sleep. At least in the dreams he could hide and be in the reality he actually wanted.

* * *

Elena woke up in her room again with the silver rose in her hand, it was like before, yet somehow it felt different. Maybe it was the realization sinking in to its full depth, the depression taking over, claiming her.

A knock came from her door and she sighed, sitting up in bed. "Come in."

Jeremy walked in and closed the door behind him, "Hey, Elena how are you…coping?"

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth I just want to make it all go away, erase it. He's all I can think about and it's killing me." Elena confessed leaning against the headboard of her bed.

Jeremy knew the feeling, it was how he felt with Anna, just make it go away was all he wanted, turn it off. Then something in Jeremy's mind flashed red with alarm. "You're not going to-"

"No, I'm not going to change myself." Elena didn't find the point in living forever if she was going to be alone, at least Stefan will get his happy ending with Katherine, and it would at least do himself some good.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, pushing her from her thoughts, bringing her back into reality.

Elena shook her head, "No, I'd rather not."

"Oh, well I was supposed to tell you Bonnie's going to go and try to get into Tyler's uncle's head at a party tonight, I guess to find out more on the werewolf issue."

Elena nodded, "You know I just thought of something."

Jeremy stood by the door half in half out, "What's that?"

"Damon and Mason would be a hot duo."

Jeremy laughed and then grimaced at how just blank and empty she looked sitting there staring at her hands."I'll see you later," He muttered and closed the door behind him.

Elena knew that she was making some things harder on everyone around her, but she couldn't help it, it was just how she felt. She wanted to know the reason why people live if they don't have something to live for. She didn't.

Most people would think she was going a little over board because of the way she was acting, but no one understood how much he actually meant to her; she didn't even know until he was gone. Is that what it took, for him to die, for her to get over the fact that he killed her brother? It was messed up all the way around and Elena didn't want to see or feel it anymore so she flipped a coin. Heads yes, tails no.

And as any lucky person would say, heads, but in this case it was anything but. Her decision was set and the idea ignited, no turning back.

* * *

**Well that was shorter than the last few chapters sorry and I want to see if anyone can guess, what she was flipping a coin for. I think it was obvious, but I'm not sure if that's what you guys would think, but anyway please review!**

**-Vanessa:D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again! I am on a roll! At least I think I am I really need to update my other story, damn. LOL Please Review and thank you to those who review/alerted/favorite me!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES or ever will.**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Damon heard ringing as he slept and it wasn't a very nice sound, it was shrill and piercing his eardrums. He reached for it and opened the phone with a groggy sounding voice, "Hello?" It was in the middle of the night and Anna was calling a major, "What the hell," statement going through his mind.

"Damon, I don't care if you're pretending to be dead, but you need to find her now! She, she's gone and for some reason I can't track and neither can Stefan, it's like she masked her scent somehow, I don't know!" Anna's panicked voice urgently informed him.

"What? What's going on?" Damon asked immediately, coming out of his sleepiness.

Anna's voice got lower as she growled, "Did you not just hear a word I said!" Elena is gone and we can't find her, the witch is out with Tyler and Mason, plus her phones off. So I need you to find Elena."

"I'm on it; I'll call you when I find her okay?"

Anna sighed, "Whatever, just hurry up Jeremy's nervous." Then she hung up.

Damon dressed quickly, running out of the room as fast as possible. He decided to go to her parent's grave first to find her, but she wasn't there. There was a slight trace of her there though, he followed it to the woods were she had been before. When he was watching as a crow, hearing how she felt out loud, it pained him that she thought it was her fault, because it wasn't. It was his decision.

Damon watched from a distance and listened to her, "What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be doing this, but I feel like I should."

Elena had a sharp piece of metal in her hands, Damon could smell her blood; he looked at her and saw the ripped skin of her wrists. It was a horrible sight and not one he wished to have seen. "Elena!" he called out her name, but she didn't turn toward his voice. It was like she was ignoring him.

Elena had a tear in her eye, "Now I'm hearing his voice, what next he's going to appear and stop me? That would be kind of like Damon though."

Damon rolled his eyes at her words, but came out of the shadows, not enough for her to see him though.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad, Jeremy, Anna, Bonnie Caroline, Matt. It's my entire fault, I loved him and I basically killed him. I'm sorry." In an act that Damon thought he would never see Elena do, she held the metal piece above her and then, closing her eyes she pushed it towards herself as fast as possible, which wasn't fast enough. Damon ran in front of her, getting in between the metal herself. He felt his breath leave him as it pierced his skin and bury deep down inside of his stomach. It burned, but doing this for Elena and stopping her from doing the unthinkable was something he'd do a hundred times over, if it meant she didn't take her life.

Elena slowly opened her eyes, not feeling pain, what she saw was a pair of blue eyes she thought she'd never see again. His face so real and then she looked down and saw the blood leave his body with the metal still in her hands. She pulled it out as best as she could and without a second thought, Elena tackled him. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She kept mumbling as she held her arms around his neck in a tight embrace that slowly started to loosen.

Damon held onto her, ignoring the searing pain coming from his stomach were she had stabbed him by accident. "I'm so sorry," He murmured into her hair, breathing in her scent of vanilla and coconut.

He felt Elena's pulse start to slow drastically and realized that her wrists were slashed and she probably hasn't eaten anything in days and it's his entire fault. Her breathing was shallow and he was getting anxious. He could hear howling around them, it was getting louder and louder, in an instant he immediately thought of Katherine's words, "_You never know what's coming for you or at least going far away."_

Elena seemed to be somehow the one going far away and the wolves were coming. What the hell is going on he thought and immediately brought himself back to Elena, hearing the wolves getting closer, it just happened to be the one night were it was a full moon. Can it get any worse?

"Elena you can't die on me now, this isn't suppose to be like Romeo and Juliet, in this case I'm freaking Juliet and I don't work out well as the girl lead. I love you please wake up. This is important, the wolves are coming and we're wasting time!" Damon quickly picked her up and ran, he felt like the wolves or werewolf would catch up, because of his nature being a vampire, but it slowed down a bit too where Damon could leave faster. He got closer to the boarding house and went in through his balcony, hardly moving around Elena in the least.

He set her on the bed and bit his wrist, "You need to live Elena." Damon put it to her mouth and made it trickle down her throat for a little while until she started to respond and suck the blood.

When he pulled his wrist away from her mouth, Elena's eyes started to flutter open, she jolted awake and gasped, "Am I dead?"

Damon shook his head, "No, you're not."

The realization setting in Elena brought her hand up and slapped him across the face tears streaming, when Damon turned back to face her he said, "You know this is not how I would picture you waking up, but the hell with it." He brushed away her tears and brought her mouth to his, claiming it with his own. Their breath mixed together; the desperate need for one another escaping them both. Damon held her close to him kissing her frantically, everything inside of him waiting for this moment; he was on fire with bliss.

Elena pulled away reluctantly, gasping for breath. She looked up at him and the tears started to pour again, "Why would you do that to me! You acted like you were dead for days and then Bonnie told me you were dead."

Damon held her close, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't know I wanted to see if you cared or not and if you didn't then I would let you go and stop invading your life."

"Damon Salvatore if you ever do something that stupid again, I will make sure you never live anything down again and I will tell Anna that you actually thought of our little thing like Romeo and Juliet."

Damon nodded and kissed her again, loving the feel of her lips on his, "I love you."

"I love you too, you put me through hell." She whispered, against him.

Damon looked down on her, "You put me through hell too. This time instead of suicidal purposes I get stabbed, because I'm saving the girl who saved me."

Elena smiled, "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't, you know I've been watching you, I haven't really left." Damon told her gazing at her brown eyes.

Elena's eyes widened, "The crow and silver rose that was you."

Damon grinned, "Yeah it was me, I'm pretty awesome like that."

Elena rolled her eyes, sitting in his lap now; she enjoyed the moment with him and decided that she and Bonnie would have a talk. It really infuriated her that Bonnie would lie to her about something like this. It was almost unforgivable, but she was still her friend whether Elena was happy about it or not, she needed to at least listen to Bonnie before she flipped out on her. It would only be fair. But what did being fair matter? Then again there was a lot to explain and so much more, somethings would just have to hold off. Even if Elena didn't want them to; at least Damon would be there.

* * *

After hearing the two suddenly appear in Damon's room Anna tried her best to not listen in on them tell each other crap, but when she heard a slap she couldn't help but giggle or at least try to stifle it because Jeremy was in the room. Stefan was out, he said he was going to go and try to find Elena, but she was already found and when everyone found out they wouldn't be too happy.

Anna heard him get close to the house, "Jeremy!" She called; he came up to her and raised an eyebrow,"What?"

"I need you to keep Stefan busy for me thanks!" She sped up the stairs and threw open Damon's door to find them holding each other Elena in Damon's lap with bruised lips, Anna smirked, "Sorry to break up the reunion, but Stefan will be here in about-"

"Damon?" Stefan appeared behind Anna with a stunned expression on his face. Jeremy followed after him breathless.

"Sorry Anna, he could smell Elena and freaked, I think I pulled something, thanks a lot Stefan you're so nice." Jeremy grumbled sarcastically and then his eyes bulged, "Damon, Elena!"

Damon smirked a little at Stefan and Jeremy's faces, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

* * *

**Well this was a short chapter and I'm sorry it kind of sucked not a very good reunion, but hey I'm tired and I want to post it now. So sorry guys for the suckiness, Please Review they make my day!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but at least I have it up now. Thank you to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited or anything I really appreciate it! Also anyone ready for the show to finally come back again? Because I am ready for some VD just hope they stop hoving all that Stelena in my face, GROSS! LOl :P**

** On with the story!**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES or ever will.**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

Damon smirked at their faces as he held Elena in his arms securely. He leaned his chin against her head and watched Anna laugh at everyone. Jeremy ran over to Elena and even if she was in Damon's lap he didn't care and hugged her as tight as any brother would if they thought they were going to lose their sister.

Elena hugged him back and said, "I'm sorry," over and over again, some tears making it's way down her face.

Stefan stood there like a statue in shock. He then sped over to Damon, grabbing him from Elena, "Why would you do that? Make us all believe you were dead and just come back?"

Elena let go of Jeremy and grabbed Stefan by the ear, "Stefan get away from him, he did it for me. And I swear if you keep acting like you're upset that he's back, I will sick Anna on you."

Stefan looked over at a grinning Anna, "You wouldn't," He asked her narrowing his eyes.

"Oh I would, don't think for a second I wouldn't."

Elena went over to Damon and hugged him, Anna sighed and annouced, "I knew he was alive."

Elena's head snapped towards her, "You what?" Damon held her back and kept his arms around her middle.

Damon leaned his head back against the wall and took a deep breath, "I wrote Anna a letter and made her not tell anyone. I would have been gone longer if someone hadn't tried to go and kill themselves."

"I know," Elena replied leaning into Damon and turning for a light kiss.

Jeremy shielded himself from the view and yelled, "Oh come on guys that's gross, not here."

"Yeah I agree with Jeremy," Stefan said, jealousy flashing through his eyes, but Elena and Damon just brushed it off.

Damon turned to Anna and Stefan, "There were wolves out there after us when I found Elena."

"Do you mean that Tyler-"

Damon cut Anna off and smirked. "Do I mean that little wolf boy finally grew his tail, then yes."

Elena looked between them and sighed deeply, "We need to call Bonnie and have her go by Tyler's again. I have this feeling we're missing someting about them."

"I'll call her," Stefan said and walked out of the room with his cell phone in hand.

Damon looked down at Elena and intertwined their fingers in front of each other, "Are you okay with her coming here?"

Elena looked up at him, it was hard for her to honestly have her supposed best friend come over when she had just lied to her. It was one of the worst things Bonnie could ever do to Elena. It was basically her fault for her suicidal intentions, but it did bring the truth and Damon out. Elena shook her head in truth, not wanting to fake her way through the hurt.

"I'll make sure to scare the crap out of her. I want to see her face when she sees me." Damon grinned and pecked Elena on the forehead. "She'll be here in less than thirty seconds, talk to her before she sees me."

Elena nodded and Damon was gone. It made her worry that he wouldn't come back, but then something inside of her just knew that he wouldn't doubt her again. So she stuck with it, holding onto that sense of hope and relief. There was a knock on the door, which sent Elena towards it wistfully, before the others.

She opened the door to Bonnie and stepped out, closing the door behind her. Elena wore a hard expression on her face. She decided to just start out blunt, "You lied to me."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't been lying to you Elena, I'm not sure what your problem is, but-"

"No, don't lie to me anymore, I know Damon's alive." Elena cut her off the words coming a little harsher than she meant to.

Bonnie stood there for a moment before biting her lip and stepping towards Elena. "How do you know if he's actually alive?"

Elena didn't answer, but grinned. Bonnie was going to question it, but she felt someone behind her and then a voice, "Hey Bonnie, long time no see."

Damon appeared out of nowhere right next to Bonnie. She gasped slightly and then glared at him. "I liked it better when I didn't see you."

Damon smirked, "Same goes here." He went over and stood behind Elena, wrapping his arms around her waist, she leaned into him once more, finding that natural comfort with him and the feeling she had at ease.

Bonnie wanted to close her eyes and gag. The sight in front of her was utterly almost intolerable, but she kept her mouth shut in hopes of getting back on Elena's good side. "So, why am I here?"

"Well when little miss Gilbert decided to go haywire, I went to go and save her from herself, when I had her there were wolves in the forest plural, meaning that uncle of Tyler's isn't the only dog in the woods." Damon replied nonchalantly.

Bonnie shook her head, "Tyler transformed? No, that's not good."

Damon laughed, "Well duh."

Elena cleared her throat and asked, "Bonnie, I'm going to set aside the anger and betrayel I have towards you and ask if you could go and see Tyler. Talk to him find out more info and see what he says."

Bonnie nodded, glaring at Damon a second longer before turning around and heading into her car.

Elena and Damon went back inside to find everyone in the living room just staring into the fire, "Okay who died?" Damon asked as they entered the room.

Jeremy was the first to look up. "It's not who died, it's who showed up."

Elena didn't have a good feeling about this, she turned and saw Isobel leaning against the wall, her arms crossed with her hair in a high pony tail. "Hi Elena, I see you finally switched sides."

Stefan and Elena both flnched at her words; Damon just stood in a protective stance infront of Elena. He started to calm down when Elena put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look. Damon shook his head and nearly growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well aside from seeing if the rumors were true, which they obviously aren't I'm here to see Elena." Isobel replied uncrossing her arms and walking over to them at a human pace.

Elena glared at her and spoke quietly, "Why would you want to see me, you were just here shoving it in my face that you basically never wanted or loved me."

"Things change and i need to protect you from not only Katherine, but other...things." Isobel said, feeling the wait of the tension rolling around the room.

Elena shook her head, angry tears wanting to fall from her eyes, "You don't get that choice, after leaving me for seventeen years you lose any title you owned as a parent."

Isobel smiled sadly at her, "And if I know more about werewolves that could help you in this little hunt or thing you guys are doing, you'll make me leave?"

Damon was done with games so he did the easiest option, he let go of Elena and grabbed Isobel by the throat, "Okay, I'm done with this little game you're trying to pull Isobel, What do you know?"

Isobel struggled to find the words, but managed somehow, "There's a stone that can make werewolves be able to control themselves during each change, not only does it do that, but it does something that Katherine will eventually need it for."

Elena walked up to them as Dmaon's grip loosened, "What will she need it for?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Isobel rubbed her neck and glared at Damon.

Elena sat down next to Jeremy on the couch and groaned, "Fine you can stay, but if you kill anyone I'll have Bonnie fry your brains out."

Damon grinned and sat nextto her letting Isobel stand by herself looking at the group. "That's my girl."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's a really short chapter! I didn't mean to, it sucks I know. Sorry again. Anyways I just wanted to please ask that you review and give me any kind of ideas, questions, or anything else. Also thank you again to those who reviewed last chapter!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, it has been too long since I've updated sorry! I've been too preoccupied with all these other amazing stories being written that I kind of forgot to write more chapters in my own. I'll try to get up another chapter to my other stories for any who have read them! Please review, they always make my day, but if you don't than you don't. But anyway thank you to those who reviewed and alerted or favorited me, it's very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, people.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 10_

Elena wasn't exactly sure of what she thought of Isobel's reappreance. It made her feel like she was a mistake that she shouldn't even be living. It didn't make much sense to her, but it was as good of a self explanatory thing she could come up with.

Suddenly her phone started ringing loudly, tearing herself from her thoughts. "Hello?"

_"Hey Elena. Well I talked to Tyler and he broke down on me. He said that Mason helped him through the change, but these others came to mark their territory over Mystic Falls or something. But, they smelled a vampire, which was most likely Damon. They've declared war on us." _Bonnie said, frantically.

"This doesn't even make sense. Why would they just declare war against us for no reason. Just because they smelled Damon." Elena protested, trying to find some sort of reasonable explanation.

Bonnie sighed into the phone, _"I don't know. We could try talking to them, but I'm not sure if that will help or make it worse. Tyler told me that Mason said, when they declare war the only way to stop it, is a sacrifice on our side. Or all mayhem will break lose over Mystic Falls."_

_"_But, we don't have anyone to sacrifce, nor would we want to do that, unless we faked someone's death." Elena said.

Bonnie paused a moment before answering,_ "I think we should try talking to them first and if that's our choice, I'll try to find a spell that could help us or something. I'll figure it out. I'm going to tell Tyler everything. Maybe if we have him on our side then they'll back down."_

"Okay, just be careful around Tyler and I'll tell everyone what you know right now. Oh and earlier Isobel told me there's a plant like vervain, but for werwolves, she said it was wolfsbane. And a stone that Katherine's looking for, it's supposed to help the werewolf control itself during the change."

_"You know, maybe we could use Katherine as our sacrifice if thats what it comes to."_ Bonnie replied slowly into the phone.

Elena sat down and held the phone to her ear tightly, holding her head, "I don't know that we can, she's much more powerful than we are. We wouldn't stand a chance."

_"Yeah I know, it was just an idea, but we'll see what happens. I'll call you later if anything important comes up okay?"_

"Okay, bye." They hung up and Elena sat there unsure what to think. She was hoping that things would slow down and at least get a little normal again. But, it hadn't in the least. "This is my fault," she muttered barely audible to the human ear.

"No, it's not." Stefan came walking into the room, sitting down next to her in silence.

Elena turned toward him slowly and shook her head, "No, it is. If I hadn't tried to kill myself than those stupid wolves wouldn't be declaring war right now."

Stefan looked down at her as he sighed and looked in front of him, "As much as I hate to say this if you hadn't done what you did, Damon wouldn't be here right now and you would be miserable." It was quiet for a moment before he added, "I just wish it didn't take him to come back for you to be happy again."

"Stefan, I'm sorry. If I could take everything away that I felt for him to be with you I would, but than I don't think I'd be much of a person. I love you, I really do, but I don't think it was ever enough for us, you will find someone that really loves you more than I can and she'll be exactly you're other half, okay. You mean a lot to me and I just hope that one day you can forgive me for not only hurting you, but also being with your brother."

Stefan turned back towards her, "I hope your right, I do forgive you though, I just want you happy now. I'm done being jealous, I think I'm going to go and check on Caroline."

He stood up and left Elena where she was sitting. She sat there with herself feeling like a small weight was lifted off her shoulders. But small tears were dried on her cheeks, ones that she didn't even notice had fallen. Elena wiped them away and sat up. She stood and walked out of the room into another. She took a seat in the kitchen and thought about all the things that were bound to happen within the next couple weeks. A few minutes later she heard her brothers voice.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked walking up to Elena, a concerned look etched across his features.

Elena yawned, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, so many things have been going on and it's just kind of worn me out."

Jeremy nodded, "You should get some sleep take a nap or something. You need your strength and trying to sort all this war stuff is not good for you right now and including the incident earlier." He saw the questioning look in her eyes and explained. "Stefan told us about what Bonnie said, he heard from your guys' conversation. Damon's pissed, but Anna's even more so. But, now as I said before you need to go to sleep and rest."

Elena smiled, even though Stefan was listening to her and Bonnie's conversation she was thankful that she didn't have to explain what was going on to anyone. Elena felt truly greatful too to have her brother, who knew exactly what she needed with the right persuation, and Jeremy always knew what was going on with Elena emotion wise, he usually read her like a book. So she just nodded and turned toward the stairs. "Thank you, Jer."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll tell Damon and try to keep Isobel distracted, you know she's kind of a bitch." Jeremy said looking towards Elena.

Elena sighed, "Yeah, but I think she has more humanity than she lets on. She just tries to block everyone else out."

With one last meaningful look between them Elena went up the stairs and immediately found Damon's room. As she entered it she felt herself start to slowly fall into unconsiousness. She took her shoes off and laid in the bed, her eyes fluttering shut as the exhastion took over her body.

* * *

Damon felt like banging his head against a wall watching Jeremy and Isobel fight. They just didn't stop the meaningless things coming out of their mouths. Anna was in the middle trying to break it up, but it didn't seem to matter.

"I don't even understand why Elena would try to stand up for you." Jeremy growled at her.

Isobel sneered, "Stand up for what? My humanity? I shut that off years ago, it's better that way."

Damon knew inside himself that he had thought the same thing, feeling and knowing that that was the easy way out. By shuting it off and acting as if nothing mattered, but some things did. Without realizing it he muttered, "No, it's not."

The two snapped their heads toward him and raised an eyebrow. Damon didn't go into detail, but threw a smirk over his shoulder and strode toward the stairs. "I have business to attend to, there's a beautiful girl upstairs, so be quiet."

As he ran up the stairs it didn't seem to get all that loud downstairs, but he heard a door slam and figured it was proabably Isobel. Damon slowly entered his room and looked down at Elena's angelic features of natural beauty. She looked calm and peaceful as she slept. It was definately an upgrade from the tired, worn Elena. Damon kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. He made his way into the bed, he brought her into his embrace without waking her, but it didn't seem to matter, she drew towards himlaying her head on his chest.

Damon buried his head in her hair smelling the hypnotizning frangrance, reveling in the feel of her body against his. Elena opened her eyes and looked into Damon's sparkling blue one's, she smiled, "Hi,"

Damon brushed her hair out of her face, "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Hm, I think I like waking up with you next to me or me on top of you." Elena said leaning down to kiss him softly.

Damon held her against his chest and nuzzled her neck, "Me too."

Elena took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "What are we going to do about the werewolves?"

"I don't know yet, but I do know that we need to figure out what the hell that slutty bitch needs the stone for. I know those dogs will want it." Damon replied and stared at the ceiling in contempt, before gazing at her again. "I love you."

Elena smiled at him and leaned back down again to plant a deep loving kiss, "I love you too, Damon."

* * *

**Well I know that was short again, sorry and for any mistakes I kind of typed this up fast and didn't really check so another sorry for that!Also I hope you guys thought this chapter was okay, nothing too important happened besides the declaring of war. Kind of stupid, but it popped in my head and I just went with it. So please review! and Happy Halloween to any wo celebrate it!**

**-Vanessa:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright you guys can stake me now, I'm so sorry! I am a horrible author and do in any way deserve such great readers such as yourselves. I know that no ones really reading this anymore, but but whatever I deserve it. I had so much for this story, but now I kind of forgot and being stupid, didnt write anything down. So this is the last chapter. I'm sorry for not having enough dedication to this story. Oh and the bottom A/N will explain everything that happened I didn't write.**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

Two weeks later...

Elena walked into Damon's room and jumped on his sleeping form. He groaned for a moment before pinning her down and kissing her. She giggled and laughed. "I love you." She murmured.

"Love you too." He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again.

"I'm glad this is all over." She said.

Damon nodded, "Me too."

Elena and Damon sat together on his bed relaxed, enjoying their time together. Elena sighed turning toward him, "I just never thought that Katherine would actually give us the stone for Stefan."

"Got to say that was weird." Damon replied. He heard Anna and Jeremy come up the stairs, then knock.

The door flew open, Anna grinned, "So now that all this crazyness is over, the werewolves gone, Stefan and Katherine off in Italy, that we should celebrate or something."

Elena leaned against Damon. "I like this idea. We should go on a roadtrip or something."

"I'm in." Damon said.

Jeremy shrugged, and walked out of the room with a babbling Anna. Elena took out her phone and texted Bonnie that she would be gone for the weekend. Damon smirked over her shoulder, "I totally saw Tyler and her getting together coming, it was kind of obvious."

"And you care?" Elena asked amused.

Damon scoffed, "Hardly, just a matter of opinion."

Elena stood up and pulled Damon from the bed to stand next to her. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

He smirked at her, picking her up, her legs wrapping around him, "I love you too."

A silver rose lay on his bedside table where Elena had left it before. She knew that it meant he loved her, and he knew that it meant she loved him. All in a secret silver rose.

* * *

**So this is basically what happened. **

**Katherine happened to crack a deal with them before they were going to confront the wolves declaring war and gave them the stone for Stefan. Stefan went because somewhere deep inside he still cared for her and because he'd rather not have to watch Damon and Elena together even though he said he wouldn't be jealous anymore.**

**With the stone they controlled the wolves to basically relocate and not come back, Isobel ranomly disapeard and Tyler and Bonnie got together. Katherine and Stefan have been in Italy for the last two weeks, and now Anna, Jeremy, Damon and Elena will be going on a roadtrip. So yeah, crummy ending, but I just couldn't get back into this story again. I hope you all understand.**

**And I thank you for all the reviews I recieved for this story!**

**-Vanessa:D**


End file.
